


Just a birthday present

by raininjuly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Happy Birthday Amazing Owl, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, fluffy fluff, i seem to have a thing for bad days?, that doesn't make sense, this is so cheesy, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininjuly/pseuds/raininjuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto is having the worst birthday ever.</p><p>Akaashi tries to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (belated) Birthday Bokuto Koutarou aka one of my owl sons! ❀(*´◡`*)❀ 
> 
> please enjoy

He doesn’t deserve this.

No one deserves this, really. He was so excited this day would come and now all he wants to do is hide under the blankets of his bed and melt there and sleep for five whole days or maybe a century.

Today was supposed to be an amazing day, but everything has gone wrong.

First he forgot he had a test, for which he knew very little and obviously didn’t study absolutely a thing. And it was the class in which he got the worst grades: Chemistry. Why would he care about what sign is a cation? What even are ions? What do you mean radical doesn’t mean rebel?

His face must have been hilarious, because when the teacher told them to get ready for the test, Konoha and Komi saw him and they burst out laughing. He wished he would’ve been another person in that moment.

He answered what he could to not get zero points, but nothing is for sure.

When the class ended, he decided he wouldn’t let his mood get ruined by a stupid test. It was his special day, there were a lot of good things to do and look forward to.

His high spirits lasted until lunch time, when the second disaster happened.

He was happily in the cafeteria, heading to the table where his friends were, his bento in one hand. When he felt his right foot step on a little puddle of water, making him slip, falling back, his bento flying, his food scattering through the air and he hit the floor heavily.

He screwed his eyes shut, unable to stop the growing flush in his face and in the tip of his ears, he couldn’t even move because he felt too embarrassed. He heard other students snickering, until he heard the hurried footsteps of his classmates, opened his eyes and they stretched their hands, helping him get on his feet. He dusted his uniform

With what remained of his dignity, he accepted half of Sarukui’s lunch, trying not to pout in the process.

Once again he had to recompose himself and forget about the recent events. His day wasn’t over yet and there was something that kept him excited and it was the fact that he would see his setter in afternoon practice. He hadn’t seen Akaashi all day, but he didn’t want to worry about that.

When classes finally came to an end and it was time for club activities, Bokuto and the rest of his teammates headed to the gym. He felt more animated.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto called the boy cheerfully, who looked pretty as ever. Bokuto felt the familiar fluttery sensation in his stomach. He approached Akaashi.

The younger one glanced at him, “Don’t you have anything to tell me? Something that rhymes with flappy faraday?” Akaashi rolled his eyes.

“What are you saying, Bokuto-san? You’re not making any sense.”

Bokuto seemed taken aback and couldn’t help a pout, “Eh? Don’t tell me you forgot, I’ve been reminding everyone for two weeks!”

Akaashi looked at him strangely, but then he couldn’t suppress a grin, “Of course I didn’t forget. Happy birthday, Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto raised his arms and hopped a little, “Yeah, Akaashi I knew you wouldn’t let me down!” he exclaimed and before he could throw his arms around his setter’s neck —because physical contact was fine with Akaashi in special occasions like this one—, the couch arrived and told them to start warming up immediately. The birthday hug could wait.

Anyways, Akaashi’s greeting was more than enough to give him renewed energy.

“Hey, hey hey, c’mon! I’ll score a lot of points!” he said loudly before starting to run.

But it hadn’t been enough. Bokuto missed all of Akaashi’s tosses directed to him. He didn’t get to score a single point during the practice. Bokuto lost all his motivation and his energies, and now he was inevitably in one of his dejected mode.

He doesn’t deserve this.

They just got changed and all Bokuto wants is to get the hell out, even though he is with his setter and would love to spend more time with the boy- but he just feels awful.

The rest are already gone. Bokuto has to stay and lock the gym since he’s the captain and has the keys.

“Bokuto-san, would you mind staying a bit longer?” Akaashi asks while tying his shoelaces.

Bokuto is putting his things in his bag, “I don’t know, Akaashi I want to get home soon,” he answers with a slight grimace.

“Please, Bokuto-san it’s… important,” if Bokuto wasn’t so deeply in dejected mode, he would’ve noticed the light pink in Akaashi’s cheeks.

“Fine, but it has to be quick,” Bokuto sighs, now ready to leave.

Akaashi nods briefly when he’s ready too and they walk out of the gym. Bokuto closes the door with the key.

The sun is setting and a chilly wind blows, some leaves fall off the trees, common signs that autumn is coming.

They walk through the school garden until Akaashi stops and sits on one of the benches. Before Bokuto can make any gesture of impatience, Akaashi says, “I want to give you your present,” with an almost imperceptible tremble in his voice.

Bokuto doesn’t notice. His face lights up and he feels excited again.

“Ah! What is it?” he asks while sitting down and turning to face Akaashi.

“Close your eyes,” Akaashi tells him and Bokuto obeys, feeling suddenly restless.

He feels warm air hover over his lips, followed by a light, slightly wet pressure and it feels really nice. It lasts a few seconds. And he freezes, his brain stops working for a few moments.

When the pressure is gone, he opens his eyes and blinks several times. Looks at Akaashi, whose eyes are staring elsewhere.

Akaashi’s entire face, the tips of his ears, his neck, everything completely flushed, and a deep frown between his eyebrows. Akaashi _blushing_. This has to be the rarest sight in the world, because Akaashi _doesn’t_ , wouldn’t blush, it had to be something really-

Bokuto brings his hand to his mouth, touches his lips with his fingertips.

“Holy shit,” Bokuto whispers, “Holy shit, Akaashi! You just kissed me!” almost shouts, “Oh my God, Akaashi! H-How did you know?!”.

Akaashi clears his throat, face still tinted red, “Komi-san and Sarukui-san mentioned it a while ago. Konoha-san said it would be a good birthday present,” still not looking at Bokuto.

Bokuto is still astonished; he feels like he could melt at any second. Everything is too much to process. He stares at Akaashi, agape.

The boy fidgets a little before adding in a quieter voice, “Besides… I’ve liked you for a long time.”

Yup, this definitely has to be some sort of dream. Bokuto shakes his head, still not believing Akaashi’s words, who is still furiously flushed.

After a few seconds of silence, Akaashi seems to regain his composure a little.

“Uh, well I know it hasn’t been the brightest day for you, so uh, would you like to get some ice cream? It’s on me of course, it’s your birthday after all,” he says, only looking at the other one at the end of his sentence.

Bokuto’s heart is beating like crazy now, “Ah, Akaashi I’m so happy! You are the best!” he throws his arms around Akaashi and rubs their cheeks together, “I’ve liked you for a long time too, y’know,” he hoots happily.

“Uh- please, Bokuto-san stop. Let’s get ice cream, yeah?” Bokuto lets him go and Akaashi is blushing once again. Bokuto is already liking this embarrassed Akaashi, he could definitely get used to seeing the boy like this.

He gets up, “Yeah! Let’s get ice cream!” he smiles brightly and both of them start to walk.

“Akaashi, can I hold your hand?”

“… Yes.”

“Yay!” Bokuto takes Akaashi’s hand and intertwines their fingers, “Akaashi, you’re _owlsome_!”

“You’re so embarrassing, Bokuto-san.”

“Eh? Akaashi, you can’t tell me something like that in my birthday, I’m pretty sure it’s illegal,” Bokuto fakes a pout and Akaashi giggles, but then he fully laughs heartily and Bokuto joins him.

Worst birthday ever? Scratch that, this is absolutely the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so cheesy i know
> 
> there's a little reference to a makoharu fic (my fave), which was deleted by the author for reasons idk ;__; but man it was a gem!
> 
> as always you can find me (。・д・)ノ ⌒ [here](http://bokuakatrash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
